kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Close to you
Close to you is the 230 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Due to the earlier commotion, the boys trapped in the first floor classrooms have escaped captivity. Keima remarks that this development is favorable to their cause, since increased chaos serves to disrupt Vintage's scheme. Elsie comments that continued chaos would ruin Vintage's plans, although Keima denotes this and states that it is impossible to ruin their plans, and instead it is best for them to remain static. And since they do not know the ultimate motive of Vintage, the most they can hope to achieve is be a hindrance. Meanwhile, Tenri waits in the hallway for Keima — who is in the adjacent classroom — and meets Kaori Yuuzaki, who ranked first in terms of popularity within the school. Upon seeing Tenri alone, Kaori proceeds to invite her to study together. She remarks that although the school is in chaos, there are still who wish to study, and as a result, is going through the trouble of creating a study group, in which she hopes Tenri would be a part of. Two girls soon call out to Kaori and comment that the new popularity rankings are up on the board. They then immediately ask her to go downstairs with them to check it out. Kaori declines, claiming that she wants to go upstairs with her study group. The two girls blurt out that she is once again ranked number one. Just then, one girl takes notice of Tenri and comments on her victory in the fashion show and participation in a comedy routine. The same girl's knowledge of Tenri's appearance and accomplishments serve to recognize Tenri's gradual rise to popularity within the school. But there are still a considerable amount of people that remain oblivious to this, such as Kaori and the other girl. Kaori tells Tenri to go to Room one of grade six if she wishes to study, before departing, followed shortly by the two girls. After Kaori leaves, Keima orders Elsie to tail Kaori, using her hagoromo to make herself invisible. When Elsie questions Keima's motives, he makes a bold statement and claims that Kaori is a part of Vintage. He then reveals that he is not 100% sure of his assumption, but since they are trying to undermine Vintage's actions, there is a chance that Vintage is trying to remove them from the picture. As such, anyone who approaches them must be branded a potential threat. Shorty afterwards, it shows that Keima and Tenri have gone downstairs to view the popularity board, while Elsie is busy tailing Kaori. Standing outside of the crowd, Keima questions what his future actions should be, and asks himself if he can resolve the situation without confronting Vintage. Keima then confronts Tenri, who is nervously standing next to him, and questions why she is not asking him regarding the events that he is forcing upon her. He goes on to say that Tenri is a big help to him, but supposes that she should be somewhat nervous in the circumstances. She shyly replies that it is because she's scared, since she has never talked to Keima before. She claims that they even went to the same preschool, a fact absent from Keima's memories. Keima then charmingly comforts her and says that they will be talking a lot more often from that point onwards. Keima confirms in his mind that Tenri is the only conquered target he can contact in this time period, but is dubious of if he can remain in such close contact with Tenri. But since the orb he has received from Dokurou is not glowing, he assumes that the path he has selected is correct and that Tenri is involved. Just then, Keima leaves Tenri and walks towards the popularity chart and spots the name of his first conquered girl, Ayumi Takahara, as the sixth most popular girl in school. Meanwhile, Elsie, who has lost sight of Kaori stumbles into a room with people passed out on the floor. However, their bodies are arranged uniformly, which suggests a third party (most likely Vintage) has planned for these girls to fall unconscious. Downstairs, a figure resembling Keima prompts Tenri away from the courtyard. But in reality, that figure is not Keima as he was still beside the billboard. Keima later wanders back to the tree that Tenri had stood beside, questioning whether or not the Ayumi was the one he will know in the future. Much to Keima's dismay, Tenri is missing from the tree, as she had followed the Keima look-alike back into the school. As Tenri follows the Keima look-alike and asks where they are going, it replies to her with a demonic smile: "we're almost there". Trivia *Ayumi Takahara is ranked 6th on the board, she was also the 6th Godess host. *Chikorita and Pikachu can be seen at the very bottom in the bottom left panel on page 08. *This chapter announces the release date for the season three animated works to be July 8th. It also states that season three will be dubbed the "goddess saga". References *RedHawkScans Chapter 230 Category:Chapters Category:Summary